


“Good morning Mrs.Gravel!”

by FishLeather



Series: Material Blood AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, [MBAU]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Some materials aren't fun to have as blood.





	“Good morning Mrs.Gravel!”

“Guh mornin class”, she said, roughly pulling off her jacket and hanging it over the steel chair. She sat down, with a wince as her knees made a grinding sound, and began to take attendance, her raspy voice barely audible over the din of the children as they asserted their presence. She preferred using their nicknames, rather than their materials, it felt less clinical. In return the children wouldn’t let administration know she was a lower-solid in hiding. A cripple.

“Oh-lye-ve?” the teacher stumbled across the oil-type's foreign name. New students were common these days. The teacher coughed, catching some sand in a tissue.

“Here! And actually, it’s actually, it’s actually Olive,” the child stuttered.

The teacher smiled.  
“Ah, thank yuh, Ah-liv.” She slowly typed a phonetic note on the attendance chart, so she wouldn’t make the mistake again. Her mouth was always dry as a bone, at least the name was short. She remembered a few names that were so futile for her to try and say, that she simply had to use their material or file number, depending which was shorter.

She took a sip from her mug of water, vainly hoping it would make her near-unmovable tongue loosen up a little. Rolling her shoulders back, producing a sound like sandpaper on cement, she asked herself how this happened. Why did she pick this job?

Standing up slowly, she didn’t need to announce that class had started. She opened her copy of the textbook.

“Sud, yuh can read firss-t”, she said. She always hated some words, what a bother. Sud was one of the kinder ones. Might as well indulge the boy.

“Ok!” Said the excited soap-type, as he began narrating the story’s first page. Sud was a good kid.


End file.
